1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to mission management and, in particular, to an automated system for planning and executing a mission. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for planning and executing a mission using a mission planning system.
2. Background
Automated systems for scheduling and executing tasks may typically be presented as a single system that populates the same solution for a specific mission or operation. For example, in the aircraft maintenance field, various inspection techniques may be used to inspect objects, such as aircraft structures, following suspected events or to determine whether scheduled or preventative maintenance may be required. Existing aircraft maintenance operations may vary by owner and/or operator, but many may rely on costly customized manual methods of inspection and maintenance. Other existing operation techniques may rely on semi-autonomous or autonomous systems, which may provide limited solutions specific to the type of operation being performed. Implementing various semi-autonomous or autonomous systems specific to a limited type of operation may be cost-prohibitive, time consuming, and inefficient.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.